Olympic Coven
The Olympic Coven, better known as the Cullen family, is a clan of vegetarian vampires. It consists of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, Jasper and Alice Cullen, Edward, Bella and Renesmee Cullen, as well as Emmett and Rosalie. They are known to be very loyal to each other (in the film they are shown each wearing a piece of jewelery featuring the 'Cullen' family crest: Jasper, Emmett and Edward each wear a wrist band, Alice wears a choker around her neck, Esme wear the same necklaces, Rosalie wears a pendant, and Carlisle and Bella wear a ring). They currently live in Forks, Washington, which they have no plans of leaving. They form four couples: Carlisle and Esme, Edward and Bella, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were all turned by Carlisle, Jasper by a vampire named Maria and Alice by an unknown one. Bella was turned by Edward, seconds after giving birth to their daughter Renesmee. The Cullens are the second largest and most powerful vampire coven, only surpassed by the Volturi. History Early History Carlisle was the founder of the coven. Born in England, at a time when humankind believed in mythical creatures, he was tasked by his father with hunting evil creatures. He found an actual coven of vampires, but was bitten by one when he led a mob to kill them. He was repulsed when he realized what had happened to him, and he tried many ways to kill himself, unsuccessfully. He eventually found that he could survive without human blood but on animal blood. He traveled Europe and eventually found the Volturi. After staying with them for a few decades, he left because he was unwilling to go back on feeding on human beings. He eventually found his way to America, and became a doctor. , Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward at school.]] In 1918, Carlisle was working night shifts in a Chicago hospital, when Spanish Influenza hit the city. Among the many people who were dying from it, there was a 17-year old boy named Edward Anthony Masen. After being unable to save his parents, Carlisle decided to turn him, partly out of loneliness and partly because Edward's mother asked him to do anything he could to save Edward. Some time later, Carlisle changed a young 26-year old woman named Esme Anne Platt to save her from dying after an attempted suicide. Carlisle and Esme fell in love and then got married. and Esme Cullen.]] Carlisle later changed an 18-year old girl named Rosalie Lillian Hale after she was nearly killed by her drunken fiancée. He intended for her to be Edward's mate, but their relationship never advanced beyond that of siblings. Rosalie later found a young 20-year old man named Emmett McCarty being mauled by a bear. Rosalie carried him for miles to Carlisle, who then changed him into a vampire. Emmett and Rosalie soon fell in love. After this, the Cullens moved to Forks, where they ran into a pack of werewolves led by Ephraim Black. The two groups signed a treaty, agreeing to a truce as long as the Cullens lived there. The Cullen family moved away from Forks some time after this. Two more vampires, forever 19-year old Mary "Alice" Brandon and forever 20-year old Jasper Whitlock, found the Cullens and joined them. Alice changed her surname Brandon to Cullen making her Alice Cullen and Jasper changed his surname Whitlock to Rosalie's surname of 'Hale', making him Jasper Hale, and out of the similarities in their appearance poses as her twin. This becomes their cover story while attending High School with humans. The Cullen family later found the Denali, another vegetarian coven, and stayed with them for a while. They eventually began to attract too much attention and the Cullens moved back to Forks. By this time, the Cullens were aware that Ephraim and his pack were dead, but still respected the treaty by staying away from La Push. ''Twilight'' Around this time, Edward fell in love with a young 17-year old human girl named Isabella Marie "Bella" Swan. Another coven of vampires came to Forks, and one of them, James, decided to hunt Bella. After a hectic chase, the Cullens killed James and saved her. Soon after this, the Cullens became aware that a new pack of wolves, led by Sam Uley had taken the place of Ephraim's. The truce between vampires and wolves was kept in place. ''New Moon - Eclipse'' .]] Little over a year later, the Cullens found out that Victoria, James' mate, was creating an army of newborns to kill them and avenge her mate's death. After being abandoned by the Denalis, the Cullens approached the La Push wolves, and with their help, destroyed Victoria's army. ''Breaking Dawn'' Bella and Edward eventually married. Several weeks later, Bella was shocked to discover that she had become pregnant with their child. This news caused a split in the La Push pack, and the Cullens welcomed the wolves on their side into their home. After a month, Bella gave birth to her and Edward's daughter, Renesmee Cullen. Edward injected his venom into Bella seconds later, turning her into a vampire. Jacob Black imprinted on the baby, forcing the other wolves to declare peace with the Cullens. This also cemented the alliance between the two groups. Months later, Irina, a vampire of the Denali Coven, saw Renesmee and mistook her for an immortal child. She reported her to the Volturi. After Alice had a vision of the Volturi coming, the Cullens spent the month looking for aid. Eventually, a group of witnesses, including the wolves of La Push, the remaining Denali, and other vampires, gathered to testify that Renesmee was not an immortal child; some also all agreed to defend Renesmee if the Volturi refused to listen. At the arrival of the Volturi, Aro, was convinced that Renesmee was not an immortal child, and after finding out how strong the Cullens and their allies really were, had the Volturi leave. The Cullens and their allies, however, realize that the Volturi have been disgraced, and will probably attempt to avenge themselves in the future. Members Olympic Coven Extension *'The Swan Family': Bella and Edward's marriage makes Charlie, as well as his ex-wife Renée members of the Cullen family. Edward and Bella's daughter, Renesmee is their strongest link between the families, since they are connected by blood. Renée's new husband, Phil Dwyer, can also be considered an indirect family member. *'The Denali Coven': On the basis of their similar diet, the Denali Coven is considered a loyal extension of Carlisle's coven, calling themselves cousins. In Breaking Dawn, Tanya apologizes for not aiding the Cullens in the newborn army crisis and states that she and her mates are part of the Olympic Coven, too. The Denali coven consists of Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, Carmen and Garrett; former members are the deceased Irina, Laurent, Sasha and Vasilii. *'The Quileute Tribe': Since Jacob Black imprinted on Renesmee, he becomes connected with the Cullen family. Sam states that since Jacob has imprinted on Renesmee, she is part of their family as much as she is the Cullens'. This puts the Quileutes and the Olympic Coven on an extended family of a sort. Desired members *'Bree Tanner': Bree was a vampire created by Victoria to create an army. She surrendered during a battle between her fellow newborn mates and the Cullen family. Carlisle considered taking her into the coven, but Jane ordered Felix to kill her, because she didn't comply with the vampire laws. Couples Known locations *Forks, Washington (current) *Denali, Alaska *Calgary, Alberta, Canada *Rochester *Appalachia *Chicago *Hoquiam *Seattle *Ithaca, New York *Wisconsin Note The Cullen family is declared as the "Olympic Coven" by the Vampire Index of Breaking Dawn.